Mimpi dan masa depan
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Telah terjadi bukan berarti akan terus berlanjut dan memiliki akhir yang indah." -dwitasari-


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime.

standard warning applied. scane yang mungkin ... agak membingungkan. Erenni AU.

terlalu banyak mimpi selalu ada di fanfiksi saya. jadi jangan heran. maka karna itu saya seneng bikin AU.

I hope you enjoy~

.

.

.

Mereka pernah membicarakan tentang masa depan.

Di tengah kehangatan musim gugur, berbaring menatap langit dengan beralaskan rerumputan kasar. Bersama naungan pohon oak yang daun-daunnya berguguran di sekitar mereka.

Eren Jeager masih terlalu naif dan bodoh, usianya 17 tahun kala itu, dan ikatan itu baru terjalin selama delapan bulan, tapi dia sudah berani membicarakan mimpinya tentang masa depan hubungan mereka nantinya. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa Annie Leonhardt akan menjadi tempat satu-satunya yang dia tuju ketika dia lelah dari segala rutinitasnya akan pekerjaan kantor orang dewasa. Annie adalah tempat di mana dia akan pulang dan meletakan hatinya di sana. Perempuan itu akan menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya dalam suka mau pun duka.

Mereka akan hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang hangat. Di karuniai dua orang anak yang patuh terhadap orang tua. Menempati sebuah rumah minimalis di salah satu kota yang berada di selatan German; di mana kota itu tidak terlalu di padati oleh penduduk dan seluruh hingar bingarnya.

Annie Leonhardt hanya mengikuti ke mana arus pembicaraan kekasihnya itu. Dia bukan termasuk orang yang banyak bicara seperti Eren, pun Annie juga bukan seorang pemimpi ulung—dia terkesan benci dengan mimpi yang belum tentu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi entah kenapa; ketika pria itu sibuk merancang mimpi, dalam hati Annie berharap yang dikatakan Eren bukan hanya sekedar mimpi belaka.

Eren berkata, "Mau berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku? Kita punya banyak cinta untuk melakukan hal yang besar, Ann."

Dan Annie tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan perempuan itu mengulum bibirnya dahulu, memainkan anak rambutnya sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Kupikir itu bukan ide yang buruk—" wajahnya merona. Seperti ranumnya buah delima.

Mereka masih terlalu muda dan kelewat delusional, dan bermimpi adalah hal yang menyenangkan ketika itu. Padahal, telah terjadi bukan berarti akan terus berlanjut dan memiliki akhir yang indah.

* * *

_It's funny, how the first time we were at this place, something between us was beginning ... but it breaks my heart, to know that we are at this same place and that something between us is now ending_—anonim.

* * *

"Hhh—" entah sudah berapa kali, tidak terhitung; Annie Leonhardt diam-diam menarik napas, berusaha meringankan paru-parunya. Tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan yang dilakukan perempuan berusia 23 tahun itu. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya dengan kesibukan masing-masing, meski sering kali ada sekilas pandangan laki-laki yang mengerling ke arahnya. "—cih." Annie mendecih, membuang sesak yang bersarang di dada.

Dia mengenakan kemeja kantoran bermerk yang dibalut blazer putih, bersanding dengan rok denim di atas lutut yang ketat. Sepatu hak tinggi, satchel bag pastel dan rambut pirangnya yang digelung rapi. Penampilan Annie menunjukan bahwa dia adalah wanita dengan karir cemerlang dan memiliki masa depan yang menjanjikan. Namun entah kenapa, perempuan itu merasa kalau dia sudah kehilangan masa depannya.

Annie meremas ponsel dalam genggamannya, langkah kakinya memelan seiring mendekati sebuah café dekat toko roti yang menyediakan minuman dengan cokelat sebagai bahan utamanya.

Café itu kelihatan cukup padat. Dari tempatnya berada, Annie sudah melihat pria itu—dia duduk di sudut café sambil memainkan ponsel hitam—lantaran material café terbuat dari kaca bening yang seakan menelanjangi eksitensi orang yang berada di dalam cafe. Annie menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, hatinya gentar, langkahnya goyah.

Bunyi lonceng, aroma cokelat, dan tatapan seseorang menyambutnya begitu dia masuk ke dalam café.

Annie semakin meremas ponselnya, mendekati tempat duduk pria itu, "—maaf membuatmu menunggu, Eren." Katanya, tak berusaha untuk tersenyum. Memasang wajah yang minim ekspresi sebagaimana sudah menjadi ciri khas seorang Annie Leonhardt.

Dia menarik kursi yang letaknya di depan laki-laki itu dan mendudukinya. Eren berusaha tersenyum, tapi kelihatan seperti ada yang _retak _dalam senyumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mau menemuiku—"

"—Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu formal, Eren," potong Annie, tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan. Ada kesedihan yang mengambang di sana, juga hati yang retak. Annie memutuskan kontak mata itu terlebih dahulu, meja cafe yang berbentuk persegi lebih baik menjadi fokus tatapan mata perempuan itu ketimbang dia menatap sepasang mata bulat pirus milik Eren.

Ini tidak akan mudah, pikir Eren, membuang napas.

.

.

.

Mungkin semenjak enam tahun lalu, tadinya Annie Leonhardt selalu berpikir kalau Eren Jeager adalah masa depannya. Mereka akan hidup bahagia sebagaimana mimpi yang telah dirancang oleh Eren waktu itu. Bahkan sepertinya sampai sampai saat ini Annie masih berharap demikian.

Tapi sayangnya, itu mimpi yang selamanya hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka. Sekedar omong kosong tanpa makna.

Bagi Annie, rasanya seperti Eren mengajarinya untuk berenang ke tengah-tengah, mengiming-imingi kalau pemandangan di tengah lautan lebih indah dari pada di tepian, dan ketika dia sudah mahir berenang, pria itu membiarkannya seorang diri, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Melepaskan Annie dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tidak akan ada sebuah keluarga yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang hangat. Tidak akan ada dua orang anak yang patuh pada orang tua. Tidak ada sebuah rumah minimalis di salah satu kota yang berada di selatan German; di mana kota itu tidak terlalu di padati oleh penduduk dan seluruh hingar bingarnya.

Tidak ada.

Karena mimpi yang mereka rancang sudah terlanjur hancur berantakan. Annie tidak menangisinya, meski dia mau dan dia ingin; karena rasanya sia-sia saja. Hatinya sudah terbakar dan hangus menjadi abu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu, Ann?" Eren bertanya sambil menatap ke arah buku menu. Di atas meja, ada sebuah mug berisi cokelat hangat yang isinya tidak penuh lagi. Lima menit pertama diisi dengan bungkam satu sama lain. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Membuat Eren berucap seperti itu untuk mengakhiri kecangungan ini.

"Segelas cokelat dengan marshmallow," ucap Annie, tanpa menoleh ke arah Eren, karena matanya sejak tadi memilih untuk menatap ke luar cafe. Katanya cokelat bisa memperbaiki mood, jadi secangkir cokelat dengan marshmallow siapa tahu bisa membuat suasana hatinya sedikit membaik.

Annie memang bukan lagi perempuan berusia belasan tahun yang masih _moody_. Tapi adakalanya dia merasa suasana hatinya sangat buruk, sama seperti saat ini, dia membutuhkan pelampiasan.

"Ah, ya," respon Eren, menatap Annie dalam, berharap perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Annie tidak bergeming.

Sebenarnya Eren tahu betul minuman kesukaan Annie. Meski perempuan itu terkesan dingin dan menutup diri, makanan dan minuman favoritnya tak pernah ikut campur dengan kepribadian Annie. Kemudian, Eren mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil seorang pelayan ke mejanya.

Wanita dengan seragam cafe yang terlihat masih belia menghampiri sambil membawa notes, mencatat pesanan pria Jeager itu, dan berlalu dengan senyuman sopan. Annie Leonhardt tetap diam. Dari banyaknya kata di kepalanya, Annie lebih memilih untuk menelannya dari pada mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Kau ada perlu apa, Eren?" suara itu menuntut penjelasan, tajam dan penuh penekanan, juga kepedihan yang membaur. Annie yang selalu tak suka basa-basi, walau sebenarnya Eren ingin menahan perempuan itu untuk lebih lama bersamanya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Perkataan Eren yang pelan membuat Annie menoleh, menatap sepasang lingkar pirus milik Eren.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu." Annie menarik napas. Dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan dia tidak marah pada Eren. Karena memang itu kenyataannya, Annie tidak marah pada Eren ketika laki-laki itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak (juga memutuskan kontak) beberapa bulan lalu.

Dia hanya masih terluka, dan hati yang terluka butuh waktu untuk sembuh.

.

.

.

Katakan takdir itu kejam.

Dia harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat saat Eren mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka tak bisa bertahan lagi. Sesuatu yang di mulai harus di akhiri. Eren memutuskan untuk mengakhiri apa yang pernah mereka awali. Keduanya sama-sama bermimpi tentang masa depan, namun nyatanya mereka tak memiliki masa depan.

Keluarga Jeager tak pernah menyetujui putranya berhubungan dengan Annie. Eren sudah dijodohkan oleh perempuan pilihan ibunya.

Dengan perkataan yang sarat akan permohonan maaf, Eren mengakhirinya, meninggalkan Annie. Eren punya mimpi indah bersama Annie, tapi membangkang orang tua dan menyakiti hati mereka adalah hal terakhir yang ada di dalam kepala Eren. Sebrengsek-brengseknya dia, orang tua adalah pioritas utama.

Eren sudah mapan secara psikologis dan finansial, begitu juga dengan Annie.

Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal istana yang mereka rancang sudah hampir selesai.

.

.

.

Cokelat hangat dengan marshmallow pesanan Annie sudah ada di atas meja persegi itu. Aromanya yang manis mengguar. Perempuan itu memasukan beberapa marshmallow, membiarkan permen lembut itu larut dan mencengkram mug-nya sebelum kemudian menyesapnya sedikit.

Cokelat ini tak berfungsi, Annie tetap merasa suasana hatinya buruk.

"Kau tahu, Annie. Melihat sifatmu yang berubah, entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit." Eren Jeager terkekeh, menelan pahit.

Annie menaruh mug-nya dan menatap Eren, mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berubah. Hanya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kau tahu, 'kita' bukan yang dulu lagi," dia mati-matian menahan nada suaranya agar tetap terdengar dingin, "jika kau merasa hatimu sakit, aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mendefinisikan apa yang kurasakan saat ini."

Eren mengusap kepahitan di wajahnya. Annie memejamkan mata, enggan memberi tahu kepahitan dalam tatapan matanya, "Apa alasanmu mengundangku ke tempat ini?"

Pria itu kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya, dan terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang. Eren akhirnya menjawab dengan setengah hati, "Sejujurnya ... aku hanya ingin melihatmu lagi, sebelum hari pertunanganku, Annie." Rahangnya mengeras ketika mengatakan itu.

Annie terluka tapi memilih diam. Di luar dugaan dia malah tersenyum, semakin mencengkram mug dalam genggamannya, "Selamat kalau begitu—" sambil memungut serpihan hatinya yang hancur berantakan, dan dia tersenyum untuk banyak alasan.

_Selamat untuk hubunganmu yang baru._

_Selamat karena kau telah kembali menghancurkan hatiku, Eren._

"—sayang sekali jam makan siangku telah habis." Annie melepaskan mug itu dan menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Aku harus pergi."

Dia meyankinkan Eren bahwa dia baik-baik saja lewat tatapan mata. Dia perempuan yang pintar bermain peran. Meski percuma saja membohongi Eren karena ketara sekali bahwa laki-laki itu tahu Annie ingin segera pergi dari hadapannya. Hei, jika dari awal mereka tidak terlalu jauh bermimpi, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak akan _sesakit ini._

Annie menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tidak peduli bila bibirnya sobek dan berdarah. Dia enggan menatap Eren ketika kakinya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena jika dia berbalik, Annie tahu dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Eren kembali. Sewaktu kecil, ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkan dengan benar bagaimana caranya melupakan seseorang yang pernah melengkapinya.

Sedangkan Eren, sepasang mata bulat pirus itu menatap penuh permohonan maaf yang tak tersampaikan. Hidupnya terlalu banyak terselip kata 'andaikan'.

Andaikan dia tidak dijodohkan.

Andaikan dia bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya.

Andaikan ... semuanya tak sesulit ini.

.

.

.

(Harusnya mereka tidak pernah merancang mimpi seindah itu sebelumnya.)_  
_

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

note: saya ngga tau mau ngomong apa. saya sedih, saya marah, saya sakit hati ... dan saya sadar saya mulai curhat colongan xD. saya ngebuat ini di tengah buruknya suasana mood, dan saya terinspirasi dari postan mbak dwitasari. uh, saya ngga tau mau ngomong apa ;w;. makasih banyak udah membaca ya :)) /pelukmesra/. kesan dan pesan sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
